dragonvale_worldfandomcom-20200216-history
Forge Dragon
The Forge Dragon is a hybrid dragon of the Fire and Metal element. It's main element is Fire. Abilities Weapons The forge dragon's horns are mainly for show, but their talons and chin horns are quite dangerous. Natural Defenses The scales of the forge dragon are extremely hot, hot enough to melt most metals. They radiate intense heat that can be felt up to 25 feet away. Tough armor plates on their vulnerable underbelly protect them from attack. Other Abilities Forge dragons are able to adjust their heat, but if they cool down to temperatures approachable by wizards, they will likely die. They use their heat to melt metal and reshape it. They build nests in this way. Breath Weapon TBA Weaknesses Forge dragons must live in extremely hot conditions. If placed in cool temperatures, their magical heat will slowly deteriorate. They cannot venture far from their volcano homes. Habitat Regions Forge dragons are commonly found in the volcanic regions of Wrothmoore, which are the most continuously erupting volcanoes in the known world, which the preferred spot in Wrothmoore being the Garita super volcano. They also dwell near Blast Furnace. Preferred Home Forge dragons must live inside active volcanoes, near boiling hot lava and intense searing heat. Sheltering/Nesting Forge dragons build their large nests from metal. They use their heat to weld pieces of metal together or forge molten metal into whatever shape they need. Young dragon's nests are crude, but older dragons' nests may be very ornate and beautiful. These nests help keep in the forge dragon's heat. Since the interior is partially molten due to the forge dragon's heat, they are very comfortable for the dragon. If no metal is available, the dragon will accept rocks and lava. Diet Forge dragons rarely eat, because venturing away from the intense heat of their volcanic homes weakens them. However, they must cool down considerably before eating to avoid charring their prey to a crisp. They feed on all kinds of meat, including fish, birds, and large mammals. Since they cannot sneak up on prey, they instead chase it in the air and attack it once they catch up to it. Lifestyle Behavior and Personality Forge dragons prefer to always be alone and don't like noise and chaos. They enjoy the peaceful ambiance of red-hot lava and fire. Social Order Forge dragons are solitary except when mating and raising a baby. Relationship to Wizards Forge dragons can be very aggressive towards humans. They are one of the species least influenced by wizards, partially due to the fact that they are too hot to safely approach. However, they can be placated by an offering of precious metals. Life Cycle Mating It seems that forge dragons rarely encounter their own kind, so not much is known about how forge dragons select their mates. Birth Forge dragon eggs must be incubated in molten lava or metal. If the temperature is not high enough, the baby will not develop. Infancy Baby forge dragons are just as blisteringly hot as their parents, so they are relatively unthreatened. It is thought that both parents care for the baby, though not much observation of forge dragons has taken place in the wild. Adolescence When forge dragons become adolescents, they wander alone in search of their own territory. Adulthood Having mastered their blacksmithing skills, adult forge dragons will begin to build a nest, which they will decorate and add to throughout their lives. Life Span Forge dragons become about 80-90 years old. History Discovery TBA Origin of Name Forge dragons are named for their method of building their nests, which involves forging various components together and working with molten metal. Magic The intense heat of the forge dragon is generated by fire magic. Forge dragons have a stronger association with fire magic than with Metal Magic, but can be skilled with both. They are the chosen dragon of blacksmiths, welders and anyone who works with molten metal, due to their great magical aptitude for it. Notable Dragons Smithson (Nogard) Wizards Associated with the Forge Dragon TBA References *The Book of Dragons, The Great Nogard Category:Dragons Category:Hybrids Category:Fire Category:Metal Category:Bipedal Drakes Category:Inhabitants of Wrothmoore Category:Inhabitants of Blast Furnace Category:Inhabitants of Garita